Lie Me
by uchihanaru7
Summary: .-UA-. .-Sasunaru Las mentiras hieren siempre, pero hay veces que deseamos oír al menos una, para sentirnos mejor en nuestro impecable mundo. La vida sin una blanca mentira no existe…solo en nuestros sueños. Allí la vida seria mejor. -Lo siento Sasuke..
1. Prologo Nueva Vida

**Título:** Lie me

**Autor:** uchiha_naru

**Beta:** Chidori_san

**Pareja(s):** Eventual SasuSaku (aunque no hay verdadero interés para los Fans de la pareja) _posiblemente _ItaNaru, pero este Fic se enfoca al SasuNaru.

**Categoría:** Naruto

**Género:** Drama

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Mi nombre no incluye las letras "m" o "k", así que no es Masashi Kishimoto

**Aclaración:**UA

**Fecha de presentación:** 26-12-08

**Resumen:**

**[AU, SasuNaru]**

Las mentiras hieren siempre, pero hay veces que deseamos oír al menos una, para sentirnos mejor en nuestro impecable mundo.

La vida sin una blanca mentira no existe…solo en nuestros sueños. Allí la vida seria mejor.

En aquel pasillo se podían distinguir dos siluetas. La oscuridad alrededor no daba que desear. El silencio reino durante unos segundos al ver la evidencia delante de ambos.

-Por favor miénteme, ¡dime que no es verdad!-suplicaba para que todo dolor desvaneciera entre esas palabras. Intentaba retener esa ira y resentimiento con voz calmada pero no daba resultado.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero todo me culpa, yo lo hice…-entre algunas lagrimas se despedía de su gran amigo. Transmitir una disculpa para no olvidar nada sucedido.

No Siempre eres feliz cuando la persona que amas te miente.

Pero cuando te dicen la verdad, es más doloroso.

***********

*********Lie me*********

***********

* * *

_Prologo: Nueva Vida._

* * *

Un nuevo día aparece frente a mí. Feliz por volver a ver la luz brillar, salgo de mi habitación para entrar a la siguiente. Mi pequeño hijo esta aun durmiendo, pero se distingue a la perfección. Para mi lo es todo, el bebe mas lindo del mundo, estoy segura que cuando sea mayor muchas chicas lo perseguirán, pero para estoy yo. Una madre celosa y protectora con su angelito.

Lo veo y aun no lo creo, es idéntico a su padre. Cabello rubio, apenas visible por tener nueve meses de nacimiento; aquellos ojos como el azul del cielo, lo que mas me encanta cuando abre sus ojitos es, esa mirada inocente y la ternura que desprende. Lo cual me enorgullece ser su madre.

Jamás dejaría de admirarlo, pero debo salir a la empresa, mi esposo nos espera para una sorpresa. Quiero saber pronto lo que

Arreglo todo, me ducho rápido para no llegar tarde. Tomo la maleta con comida y juguetes para mi niño; vuelvo a su cuarto y lo tomo en brazos, camino a la puerta donde se encuentra ya su carriola preparada con todo y lo meto adentro de ella.

Camino por las calles a la empresa, Minato, mi marido es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Muchas chicas lo persiguieron por un tiempo, pero nada resulto como deseaban, al ver su decisión hacia mi se rindieron.

Algunas me dejaron sin mucho que decir al halagar mi "belleza", me tiene sin cuidado eso; no podría imaginar que me vio.

Es divertido cuando recuerdos esos momentos que pasábamos juntos; mis ojos verdes resaltan mucho cuando estoy a su lado, me siento un poco "rara" cuando salimos los tres juntos, como desubicada entre ellos. Desearía que Naruto tome mi carácter y no el de su distraído, tonto, ingenuo, olvidadizo padre.

Estamos a punto de llegar a la empresa, pero Naruto se mueve mucho de la carriola, pareciera inquieto por algo. Esa actitud en el me asusta hasta el punto de caminar a la carriola y sacarlo fuera.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos para calmarlo un poco y de paso a mi también. Esta mal tener a un bebe en brazos porque se vuelven "chiflados", pero eso no me importa, quiero saber porque mi bebe llora de esta manera, me asusta que se encuentre en este estado, no se que hacer para calmarlo; solo lo sigo abrazando.

No supe como pasó todo, disparos se oyeron cerca de allí, tome fuerte a mí hijo y me agache al suelo, no quería lastimarlo con mi cuerpo encima, y lo deje a mi en el piso. Mi respiración se alteró, mi boca se secó, y a mis pulmones no les llegaba el suficiente oxigeno.

El sudor frió se instaló en mi cuerpo, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba aterrada.

Y lo que mas temí sucedió.

El cúmulo de emociones anteriores me hizo perder de vista a mi criatura. Trato de localizarlo pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado

El pánico se hace con mi cuerpo.

Decidida salgo en su busca de mi hijo, no me importa lo que me pase, solo quiero que mi retoño salga ileso. En mi carrera oigo gritos, gente herida por todas partes, sangre, mucha sangre. Mi vista se empieza a nublar por el humo que proviene de los coches en llamas, pero eso no me impide seguir corriendo.

Mi pequeño bebe estaba en peligro, ya estaba oyendo sus gritos. Aliviada un poco por reconocer el lloro de mi hijo, aceleró el paso guiándome por el sonido de sus lloros.

Cuando llegué solo pude ver tres personas delante de mí. Dos pequeños bebes, uno era mi hijo y el otro era un poco mas pequeño que él, me atrevería a decir que solo tendría tres meses; Fijo mi mirada a la otra persona, veo sangre fluir de él.

Mi mundo se hace añicos mi esposo es quien se encuentra delante mío. Amargas lágrimas caen de mío ojos, siento un leve mareo…

El ruido de ambulancias se escucha a lo lejos, todo a mí alrededor se nubla. Minato se mueve poco a poco y toma a los dos niños para protegerlos, y de repente, todo a mí alrededor se vuelve oscuro

Silencio.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ya han pasado 19 años de aquel incidente, mi vida cambio drásticamente. Mis hijos me dieron nuevas esperanzas.

Después de que Minato murió, yo me quede a cargo de su empresa Namikaze. Solo me ocupo de dos cosas, de la empresa y del cuidado de nuestros hijos.

Luego del accidente adopte al otro bebe, aquel que protegía mi esposo; nuestra residencia no era segura y decidí mudarme a otra mas cerca de la civilización. Es un poco grande de dos pisos, pero eso lo hace mas fácil para que los tres nos acomodemos.

Todo lo hago por que deseo cumplir aquella promesa a mi hijo; es mi deber protegerlo ante cualquier peligro.

El es como un hijo/Sobre protector Uchiha Sasuke, tiene un carácter muy frío y engreído, pero aun así lo adoro con esa actitud, como describirla, algo estreñida. Es demasiado guapo, pálido de color, ojos negros como el carbón de los cuales te hipnotiza con su mirada; pelo azabache.

La muerte de Minato fue muy dolorosa, pero con el tiempo lo he ido superando. Pero el recuerdo de sus besos, abrazos, caricias. Todo eso se fue a un lugar mejor, o eso espero. Aunque el vació sigue allí.

Cada día deseo que todo sea un mal sueño, intentando despertar para ser feliz de nuevo.

Me encuentro en su oficina trabajando.

Silencio

Oscuridad

Todo sucede como aquella vez, mi vista se fija en la puerta, que esta unos metros frente a mí. Se oye la puerta abriéndose

Nervios

Desesperación

Mis ojos se mueven frenéticos, no queriendo divisar a esa persona, pero el destino es cruel.

Entra en mi oficina, sus ojos siguen igual, cubiertos de ira y desprecio. Frente a mi se encuentra el asesino de mi pequeña ilusión, solo dejo dos luces a mi lado.

Se que no me hará nada pero sabe que su presencia me incomoda de sobremanera. Desde que volví a verlo me siento mal y caigo a la oscuridad como lo hice en aquella ocasión.

El sonríe de manera cínica, notando el temor en mis actos

-Han crecido bastante –esa voz viperina, era oírla y escamarla entera

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –pero no por ello le voy a dejar pisotearme, ya no mas.

-Que que quiero –una risa sale de su boca –Quiero…

-Lo siento, pero madre esta cansada, y no podrá atenderle en esto momento. Si me permite –suelto un suspiro de alivio. Sasuke siempre tan oportuno

-Después hablamos, gracias por decirme donde esta la puerta Sasuke-kun –la mano del muchacho aun no bajaba, mostrando la dirección de la puerta.

Es un alivio tenerlos. Son mi bendición.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunta con disimulo, pero yo noto su preocupación. Es el mas pequeño de los dos, todo un hombre, mi querido hijo…

-¿No la vez pálida o que? Que baka eres Sasuke -Como siempre insultando a su hermano, mi Naruto, la copia de Minato, ¡El niño mas lindo y adorable del mundo! Me paro de la silla ya que aun estoy en ella, pero como siempre estos ataques me dejan mas débil y caigo, pero mi pequeño azabache me toma en sus brazos antes de mi caída.

Los veo juntos a mi lado hermanos, eso esta mal.

Su futuro no esta en que sean eso. por favor dime Minato, dímelo…

_**Miénteme…**_

_Continuara._


	2. Capitulo 1 Adoptado

***********

*********Lie me*********

***********

* * *

_Capitulo 1.- Adoptado._

* * *

La luz de un nuevo amanecer resplandecía, dando una vida a cada ser.

Dentro de un hospital los pensamientos de una persona eran diferentes. La vista parecía cálida y fría a la vez, desde aquel cuarto todo estaba blanco a su parecer. Se encontraba de nuevo donde todo empezó y acabo para vidas conocidas, amigos y amores. Pero jamás podrían ser olvidadas pese al tiempo que pasase. Aun dentro del cuarto solitario; podía percibir el miedo agonizante de hace años, un sufrimiento muy grande.

El paso de los días era doloroso para ella. Ver a aquella "Lastimera-Persona" y ser víctima de otro ataque al corazón y salud. Era una rutina diaria desde años atrás. Pero al parecer su corazón objetaba, su resistencia cayó hacía unos días. Ya no podía combatir su libertad y paz, una nueva pelea comenzaba. Tenía el propósito que no se saliera de control, para que sus hijos jamás sufrieran.

Recuerdos regresan a su mente, volver a sentir el abrumador dolor de aquella ocasión era insoportable. Su suerte cambió al ser despejada de aquel terror al ver a sus pequeños frente a ella. Los dos entran al cuarto. Preocupado el mayor corre a resguardarse en el regazo de su madre intentando calmar su llanto.

-No es necesario decirte lo grave que te encuentras -el más chico saludaba desde la puerta, con pose _elegante_, llamando la atención del otro por su grosero comentario

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan frío con mama Sasuke?-pregunta a su hermano menor alzando su cabeza para mirarlo enfadado -¡No sabes que la podemos perder! - Perdiendo su paciencia dejó a su madre y caminó furioso hacia el aludido tomándolo de su camisa aun con lagrimas- A mí no me importa si te interesa la tonta herencia - Suelta el tema desesperado-. ¡Pero el que seas un tonto adoptado no te da derecho a tratarla así!

… a su hermano siguiendo llorando y aleja con delicadeza la mano de su camisa. Sin expresión de molestia por el cometario mordaz, se da media vuelta dándoles la espalda con una sonrisa de medio lado sin que su familia lo notara -Los veo luego, tengo cosas que hacer -retoma su expresión fría dando otra vuelta para caminar hacia ellos, se acerca y en un rápido movimiento los besa en la mejilla a ambos, dejándolos perplejos ante ese acto de despedida-Adiós madre…-Mira con un toque de satisfacción al otro presente -Hermano- Sin nada que decir sale del cuarto para perderse la vista de ambos.

-¿Naruto? Estas bi…-Pregunta Kushina a su hijo pero calla al ver lo llorar amargamente, con la mirada perdida en aquella puerta -Sabes que no fue su intención. Pero tú le provocas y repites adoptado -el chico deja de ver a la puerta para ver a su madre sonriente tratando de darle ánimos. Con movimiento lento se seca las lágrimas con sus dedos- Al menos ahora no le dijiste recogido -la convaleciente hace un gesto en pose pensativa tratando de recordar algo perdido en su mente

-Recuerdo que no volvió en mucho tiempo, cuando le dijiste así, nos dejo casi un mes aquella ocasión -su gesto pensativo cambio drásticamente por uno de tristeza, su hijo se sientía mal por hacerla recordar cosas malas y trata de consolarla abrazándola, pero su madre se lo impide un tanto asustada por el acto -¡No! -le dice con una cara de molestia fingida -Podría "maldecirte" si me tocas - hace unas comillas en la frase -El beso que nos dio era…- Cambia de actitud tratando de resolver que significaba el beso, al igual que Naruto piensa en lo que quería decir su madre encontrando la respuesta.

- ¡El Beso de la Muerte! -gritan juntos madre e hijo riendo por la coincidencia de sus pensamientos. Haciendo que ese grito se escuchara afuera del hospital.

Ya afuera del hospital, Sasuke se tapa los oídos haciendo una mueca de molestia y negación con la cabeza -Esos dobe, creen que todo el hospital no los escucho -Dejó de hablar consigo mismo y retomó su camino alejándose del lugar, tratando de no regresar para tomar entre sus brazos a las dos personas más importantes en la patética vida que tenia -Ese usurutankochi sigue con lo mismo -concentra su mirada al cielo aun caminando sin mirar el camino -Desde aquel día me dice que soy un adoptado con resentimiento y odio -una pequeña mueca de tristeza aparece en su cara recordando como sucedió .

* * *

La vista era perfecta para él desde su lugar en las bancas. Podía ver todo desde allí, no le gustaba mucho ese _deporte tan salvaje_, pero solo iba a ver a su hermano. Faltaban unos segundos para que acabara el juego y lo vio perfectamente en el campo. A su vista era el más atlético, muscular y mejor jugador existente, con aquella camisa numero 10, su uniforme se le pegaba a causa del sudor, y le hacía ver más sexy de lo que es.

El futbol Americano no le agradaba y nunca le agradaría; solo agradecía al que diseño el uniforme, porque se le veía muy bien a su hermano. Se pasaba segundos y horas admirando a su hermano enfrascado en su mundo; cuando dejó sus pensamientos raros, se dió cuenta que este lo veía de reojo y con una sonrisita de medio lado, ruborizándose un poco por ser descubierto evadió su mirada. Trataba de no mirarlo tan descarado sigue viendo el juego. Con una cara de asombro al ver a su hermano quitándose el casco y fijando aquella mirada hipnotízate con esos penetrantes ojos negros.

-.¡Naruto!- oye a su hermano gritar desde la cancha con una felicidad en su cara- ¡Por ti!-escucha sin entender nada; ve que le dan un pase a Sasuke mientras corre veloz a la meta para anotar. Los segundos parecían no acabar nunca, sin impórtale al rubio los comentarios por las personas que gritaban, al haber saltado de su asiento entre la gente para ir con su hermano.

El azabache había llegado para anotar los puntos de victoria dejando ganador a su equipo en el último juego de la temporada y final presentación por su graduación. Miro por todas partes para encontrar a su hermano, y cuando lo diviso corrió de nuevo, pero ahora hacia su otra _meta_. Los dos cuando alcanzaron a estar juntos, se abrazaron y rieron juntos por hacer esas tonterías.

Ese día fue inolvidable para ambos_, inolvidable._

La gente se fue retirando para celebrar la victoria en la fiesta. Mientras Naruto se quedo solo en el campo esperando a su hermanito ganador. Ya que estaba en las duchas; Naruto solo esperaba que saliera de allí para declararle aquel sentimiento de amor que sentía desde hacia tiempo.

Desesperado como siempre, el rubio fue hacia las duchas muy sonriente y nervioso por no saber cómo empezar su declaración. Cuando llega las duchas su felicidad radiante deparase. Encontrarse a aquella joven era desagradable, pero verla con su hermano era peor. Mucho más si su Sasuke estaba con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, y aquella chica del cabello rosado besaba a su hermano. La imagen más catastrófica para toda su vida.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido para que no se enterasen de su presencia, sale de allí corriendo a las gradas donde antes esperaba a Sasuke. Los minutos pasaban y se imaginaba que su hermano llegaría diciendo: ¡Sorpresa todo fue un mal entendido! O ¡Feliz cumpleaños y susto por adelantado!. Y allí lo tenía, estaba frente a él, llegando con su ropa habitual viéndolo de una forma diferente a unos minutos, cuando rieron para declararse a medias sus sentimientos.

Esperaba la respuesta de lo que vio, o algún arrepentimiento contando la pesadilla "Sakura me beso, y fue tan repulsivo…". Con esperanzas en su rostro lo vio abrir los labios pronunciando la peor pesadilla imaginada en toda su corta y feliz vida, lo único que pudo responder para sus adentros y sufrimiento fue…

-Maldito adoptado -Cargando su orgullo se fue del lugar dejando al azabache solo. Pero pensaba que quizá su hermano recapacitaría y lo alcanzaría para decirle que no era verdad nada, así retractaría su ofensa, pero jamás sucedió.

Caminado por las calles desoladas solo se oían sus susurros lastimeros intentando olvidar aquello, aun en su casa seguía repitiendo la misma frase que aun repite cada día.

* * *

En su cama, recordaba todo lo sucedido hace tres meses atrás, aun lloraba por ello, día a día, repitiéndolo, la frase que jamás olvidaría

_**Miénteme…**_

_Continuara._


End file.
